Nightmares of God: Fuusuke, el Ladrón
by AlmaVieja
Summary: Su padre falló en enseñarle las cosas básicas. Casi todo lo que sabe en esta vida se lo enseñó alguien más. Actualmente, Gazelle es un agente. Dicen que es el más veloz de todos. Por eso le apodan así. A él le parece que se tiene que ser muy rápido para ser un buen ladrón. [AU, One-Shot]


_**Esta es la sexta parte de una serie de fics titulada "Nightmares of God", que consiste en varios fanfics relacionados. Los primeros son varios one-shots respecto a los personajes principales y después una historia de varios capítulos que los involucra a todos. Loosely based on Avengers.**_

 _ **Nota: Para entender este OS no es necesario haber leído los otros, pero recomiendo mucho haber leído al menos el de Touko y el de Hiroto antes.  
**_

 _ **Para los que ya habían leído los otros y estaban a espera de este, lamento mucho la tardanza. Me costó trabajo escribir el capítulo de Gazelle, pero espero que les guste. Agradezco los reviews, follows y favoritos que han dejado a las otras historias.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Antes dije que el episodio de Osamu era el más crudo de todos hasta el momento, pero creo que el de Fuusuke lo ha superado y con creces. Hay una escena muy subida de tono que no es precisamente moral. Menciones de abuso. Violencia. Por favor leer con discreción.  
**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD  
**

 **Sexta entrega: Fuusuke, el Ladrón.**

* * *

Los niños desaparecían todos los días.

Fuusuke tenía siete años cuando su padre se había estacionado cerca de una acera, a eso de las nueve de la noche, para fumarse un cigarrillo. Su madre no le permitía fumar en casa, así que el hombre se desahogaba de esta manera. Fuusuke estaba en el asiento de atrás, viendo como su padre, de cabello blanco igual al suyo, se llevaba una y otra vez el rollo de papel a los labios, dejando al humo opaco salir después. Fuusuke tenía hambre. Se suponía que habían salido por la cena. No sabía si su padre compraría algo decente. A veces, sólo por llenarle el estómago le compraba unas papas fritas de medio dólar en una tienda de comida rápida que había a cuatro esquinas de su edificio. Estaban tan aceitosas que a menudo le daban dolores de estómago e incluso vómitos, pero su padre las seguía comprando y él se las seguía comiendo, porque tenía hambre.

Su padre se volteó sobre el asiento, mirándole por encima de su hombro. Fuusuke le miró de vuelta. Los ojos de su padre eran grises, a diferencia de los suyos, azules, que eran herencia de su madre. Eran grises y cansados, opacos e invernales. El hombre extendió una mano hacia atrás. Fuusuke notó repentinamente que le estaba ofreciendo el cigarrillo que temblaba entre sus dedos.

—¿Lo quieres probar? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que aprendas algunas cosas de hombres.

Fuusuke le miró. Sus ojos azules observaron a su padre en un gesto silencioso que debería haberle hecho entrar en razón. Deberían haberle hecho entender a ese individuo que su hijo estaba muerto de hambre, cada día más débil, y que ofrecerle algo tan venenoso podía terminar de acabar con él. Debería haber arrancado el carro, haberse dirigido a un puestescillo de esos de veinticuatro horas y haberle comprado, por lo menos, unos sándwiches y leche y huevos, esas cosas que comían los niños cuando se intentaba tenerlos bien.

En vez de eso, siguió ofreciéndole el cigarro. Fuusuke lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. Como había visto a su padre hacerlo tantas veces, sabía de qué lado tenía que aspirarlo. Sabía que debía aspirar y luego…

El humo se le revolvió como polvo en la garganta y le hizo toser fuertemente. Su padre soltó unas carcajadas burlonas y le arrebató el cigarro.

—Vas a tener que aprender a hacerlo bien, porque el cigarro ayuda a matar el hambre —le dijo con media sonrisa. Fuusuke le observó, los labios separados y los ojos llorosos. Había sido horrible, pero si su padre decía que los cigarros ayudaban a matar el hambre, entonces merecía la pena volver a intentarlo…

Los ojos grises de su padre habían permanecido sobre él cuando volvió a ponerse el cigarro entre los labios para apretarlo y fumarlo. Por eso no notó a la figura que se aproximó desde afuera, y Fuusuke, confundido, miró simplemente a aquella sombra que de pronto se había apostado entre la luz del farol y ellos, deteniéndose justo a un lado de la ventana.

Los ojos grises de su padre seguían encima de él, cuando una explosión violenta estalló en sus oídos.

Su padre no la escuchó. Su mano, que sostenía el cigarro, cayó a un lado, sobre el freno de mano. Su cabeza se fue hacia el frente y se balanceó ahí. Un chorro de sangre repugnante salía a borbotones de un costado de su cabellera. Una mano ingresó al auto, presionó uno de los botones en la puerta y los seguros del automóvil se quitaron al unísono. Fuusuke movió lentamente los ojos, viendo como la puerta trasera se abría. Dos manos entraron. Él gritó e intentó alejarse de la puerta, pero cualquier lucha, absolutamente cualquiera, habría sido inútil. Cómo podía él defenderse en una situación como aquella. Lo arrastraron fuera del auto y se lo llevaron, mientras él clamaba por el auxilio de su padre. Pero la cabeza de su padre seguía colgando inanimadamente de su cuello. Él se quedó sentado. La puerta trasera se quedó abierta.

Fuusuke desapareció.

—Deja eso.

El sol producía un calor bochornoso, digno de un húmedo país tropical. Burn le quitó a Gazelle el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos y lo deshizo en el suelo.

—Vas a darme cáncer.

El de cabello blanco no dijo nada. Exhaló suavemente y miró hacia arriba. Estaba recostado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mochila. Burn estaba a un medio metro de él, recostado también, pero boca abajo. Tres agujeros del tamaño de una mano sobre la pared que estaba junto a ellos hacían entrar una luz amarilla y fuerte, proyectando tres círculos perfectos sobre el suelo. La distancia entre el suelo y el techo del recinto en el que se encontraban era de apenas unos cuantos centímetros, motivo por el cual ahí sólo podían andar horizontalmente, arrastrándose con sus brazos y piernas. Era un techo falso, escondido por encima de una habitación en la que habían estado hacía minutos, haciendo "limpieza". Unos dieciséis cadáveres yacían debajo de ellos, a un par de metros, en la sala y habitaciones del maligno apartamento. Chicos de entre quince y veintitantos años, unos pocos hombres de más de cuarenta, todos avocados a una causa tan legítima como podrida.

Al final todo se trataba de gente luchando por poder, por muchos principios y justicia que ostentaran poseer. Patrañas, todo eran patrañas. Los dos agentes de CLIER estaban esperando a la llegada de los peces gordos. Iba a ser más difícil acabar con ellos que con esa bola de inútiles, porque llegarían protegidos por sus mejores hombres. Tenían una posición privilegiada, pero también era un escondite obvio. Aunque el espacio estaba tan empolvado que estaban tentados a pensar que no se había utilizado en años –y que quizá todos se habían olvidado de su existencia, si es que alguna vez habían tenido noción de ella–, la probabilidad de que pudieran realizar un ataque sorpresa desde ahí era minúscula.

Empero, no habían hallado una mejor opción.

—Me ayuda a quitarme el hambre.

—Patrañas. Te va a dar cáncer a ti también —refunfuñó Burn. Gazelle tenía una salud delicada. Demasiado delicada como para que fuera creíble que de verdad podía ser uno de los mejores agentes de todo CLIER. Sus visitas al hospital eran constantes. Problemas de gastritis, mareos, anemia, enfermedades frecuentes porque sus defensas estaban por los suelos. Sakuma, el médico cabecilla de CLIER, decía que se debía a que había tenido una alimentación de mierda durante su infancia. Las bases de su sistema inmunológico, y de todo lo demás, en general, no se habían sentado lo suficientemente bien. Estaba condenado a tener esos problemas de salud toda la vida. Se la vivía tomando vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios, y le daban días de descanso bastante seguido. Gazelle era uno de los recursos más importantes de CLIER y no podían darse el lujo de perderlo—. Cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaré a comer unos buenos fideos thai. Me conozco un lugar.

Burn, uno de los agentes más viajados de CLIER, se conocía _siempre_ "un lugar", a dondequiera que iban. Tenía una fascinación muy grande por otras culturas y maneras de pensar, motivo por el cual lo enviaban con frecuencia a lidiar con asuntos de índole internacional. Conocía tantas maneras de ver el mundo distintas, que podía leer hasta a la gente que tenía una visión y antecedentes completamente diferentes a los suyos. A Gazelle siempre le fascinaba la manera en que una persona tan simplona e impulsiva como él era capaz de penetrar en los pensamientos más profundos de otros seres humanos.

Incluido él mismo.

Gazelle sacó otro cigarro. Lo encendió y le dio una aspirada antes de que Burn se lo arrebatara y lo arrojara por uno de los huequitos de la pared. Gazelle se volteó en su dirección y le arrojó todo el humo encima. Burn se quejó, asqueado, su paciencia empero cuando se trataba de Gazelle alcanzaba niveles jupiterianos. Sus ojos dorados acechaban por los agujeros de la pared y su camiseta roja ya estaba pegándose a su espalda por el sudor. Gazelle se moría de hambre.

Qué tarde tan maravillosa.

Las noticias del 12 de octubre del 2000 no incluyeron por ninguna parte que un niño más había desaparecido. Hablaron del hombre de cabello blanco que había sido encontrado muerto en su automóvil, con un disparo en la cabeza y con todas sus pertenencias intactas. Algunos de los que habían visto la escena del crimen conjeturaron que la puerta trasera abierta significaba algo. El o los homicidas se habían llevado _algo_ consigo, algo de valor, lo que había sido la causa de que el hombre fuese asesinado. Pero la esposa del hombre, una drogadicta embarazada de cinco meses, había asegurado que él no llevaba nada de valor en el asiento trasero. La suegra de la mujer y madre del hombre, había atestiguado lo mismo.

Fuusuke había sido encerrado con cuatro niños más en un contenedor a las afueras de la ciudad. Todos los niños gritaban y clamaban por sus padres. Pero Fuusuke no era capaz de hacer lo mismo. Era evidente que cuando uno se hallaba en una situación tan al límite como aquella, lo normal era que deseara aquello que le hacía sentir seguro. Pero Fuusuke había observado a su padre quedarse sentado sin hacer nada mientras a él se lo llevaban, y sabía que su madre jamás se tomaría la molestia de venir hasta aquí por él. No tenía a nadie por quien pedir, así que se había quedado encogido en un rincón, escuchando los gritos y el llanto de los otros niños, intentando distinguir sus siluetas en la oscuridad, intentando adivinar por qué todos habían sido llevados ahí. Les abrieron la puerta alrededor de treinta minutos después. Fuusuke tenía hambre.

—Mil dólares por cada uno —dijo quien hablaba, un hombre de piel negra y cabello corto, vestido todo de negro, con una cicatriz fea en el rostro que iba de su frente hasta la comisura de sus labios. Había un arma larga colgando de su cinto. Se había detenido justo a la entrada del contenedor metálico, junto a la puerta abierta. A su lado había un hombre de gafas naranjas, elegante traje de vestir, corbata roja y cabello grisáceo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, levemente ondulado. El hombre tenía las manos en la cintura y contemplaba al cúmulo de niños con las narices hinchadas, como evaluándolos—. Hay uno ahí, más al fondo, quizá te guste —volvió a hablar el hombre de piel negra e ingresó al contenedor. Fuusuke le sintió tomarle bruscamente de una muñeca y entonces lo arrastró hacia afuera, obligándole a pasar entre los otros niños que miraban mudamente—. ¿Qué te parece?

Fuusuke quedó detenido frente al hombre de las gafas quien le miró desde arriba con mirada severa. Fuusuke le regresó la vista con los ojitos azules. Parpadeó una vez.

—Tengo hambre —dijo. Eso solo bastó para que el hombre demostrara cierta sorpresa y, después, sonriera.

—Este. Me lo llevo.

—¿Sólo uno?

—Sólo uno.

Fuusuke fue subido a un automóvil oscuro y lustroso. Cuando la puerta se abrió, unos ojos violeta oscuro se posaron inmediatamente sobre él. Pertenecían a un chico que parecía ser varios años mayor que él y estaba sentado al fondo del asiento trasero del automóvil, junto a la puerta opuesta. Fuusuke subió y se arrastró hasta quedar en medio, para que el hombre pudiese sentarse al final. El otro chico, que también tenía un cabello blanco invernal, le miraba con portentosa seriedad. Los brazos cruzados, los labios fruncidos en una mueca hacia abajo, infelices.

—Saru, sé más amistoso —dijo el hombre. Saru le miró y después regresó los ojos a Fuusuke. Finalmente giró el rostro para ver al frente, sin cambiar de expresión y sin descruzar los brazos.

Llegaron a una imponente mansión al otro lado de la ciudad, ubicada en un terreno grande junto a una carretera, de modo que a los alrededores no había mucho más que árboles y caminos de concreto sinuosos. Si bien los alrededores lucían tenebrosos bajo el manto de la noche, la mansión estaba enteramente iluminada, llena de gente, varios hombres armados y uniformados, gente adentro. Al entrar les recibió un grupo de seis personas, tres mujeres y tres hombres. De las mujeres, dos eran algo mayores, y la otra debía ubicarse cerca de los treinta, pero no más. De los hombres, dos lucían de mediana edad y el último era más anciano. Los tres saludaron con una reverencia y una de las mujeres de edad se acercó inmediatamente a Fuusuke.

—Así que este es nuestro nuevo chico. Hola, _malyutka_ , ¿cómo te llamas? —dijo, dedicándole una caricia suave sobre el cabello. Fuusuke soltó una sonrisita, era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba el cabello de esa manera y se sentía bien. La mujer era de complexión gruesa, cabello rojo fuerte y rostro suavemente arrugado. Tenía una manera curiosa de hablar. No sonaba a como hablaba ninguna otra persona a la que Fuusuke hubiese escuchado antes.

—Tengo hambre.

Las tres mujeres y el hombre anciano se echaron a reír.

— _Ya goloden, ¡zamechatel'no, zamechatel'no!_ Así te vamos a llamar de ahora en adelante.

Le puso la mano en la espalda y empezó a guiarlo hacia algún lugar. Fuusuke lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, hacia el hombre y el otro chico. El chico seguía cruzado de brazos, el hombre observaba con cierta satisfacción. Fuusuke se dejó guiar. Lo adentraron a una gigantesca cocina y le dieron una cena de reyes. Fue tanto que su cuerpo no fue capaz de soportarlo y terminó vomitando. No estaba acostumbrado a comer cosas tan buenas. Miró a la mujer con ojos llorosos, un charco maloliente frente a él, sosteniéndose la barriguita.

—No te preocupes, _Ya goloden._ Ahora lo limpio. Mañana nos mediremos con el desayuno.

Durante su primera semana en la mansión, a Fuusuke se le dejó vivir a sus anchas. Podía levantarse cuando quisiera, comer lo que quisiera, andar por toda la casa, no se exigía nada de él. No había vuelto a ver al hombre de las gafas pero si al chico, _Saru,_ quien solía pasársela en uno de los estudios leyendo libros gigantescos. Saru nunca le hablaba, pero le miraba mucho. Fuusuke le miraba mucho también a él. A veces entraba al estudio y se sentaba en cualquier lado, sobre la alfombra, contemplándolo. Saru estaba siempre serio, los ojos puestos sobre el papel. Empero, cuando Fuusuke traía bocadillos consigo, el mayor se le quedaba mirando. Fuusuke le había ofrecido de su comida en un par de ocasiones, pero Saru había negado con la cabeza.

Al finalizar la primera semana, el hombre nuevamente se apareció. Saru y Fuusuke estaban en el comedor, cenando, ambos en las sillas opuestas que estaban al final de la mesa, a ambos lados de la silla principal, la que fue entonces ocupada por el hombre.

—¿Cómo van tus estudios, Saru?

—Muy bien, mi Señor.

El chico mayor se llevó un vaso de jugo a los labios. Bebió con ímpetu y se acabó el vaso. El hombre anciano, que siempre les acompañaba en las comidas, se acercó para volver a llenárselo. Saru comía con energía.

El hombre se volteó hacia Fuusuke. Fuusuke le regresó una mirada curiosa.

—A partir de mañana empezará también tu preparación, _Ya goloden_ —dijo. Saru pareció reprimir una carcajada y Fuusuke le miró.

—Me llamo Fuusuke —dijo. El hombre levantó las cejas con interés.

—Así que sí tienes un nombre. Y capacidad de pensar en algo que no sea comida.

Saru tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Fuusuke le miró con atención porque era la primera vez que veía a su expresión seria desaparecer.

—Saru —el hombre se volteó hacia él nuevamente y la sonrisa de Saru se esfumó. Se enderezó, como un soldado esperando a recibir una orden.

—Sí, Señor.

—Voy a dejarte a cargo de la preparación de Fuusuke.

—¿A… a mí?

—Sí. A ti.

Saru asintió con levedad, evidentemente no muy convencido. Volvió a fijar los ojos violáceos en Fuusuke.

—Como desee, mi Señor —dijo quedamente, casi suspirando, y retomó su tarea de comer. Fuusuke bajó la mirada. No sabía a qué se referían con preparación, ¿tendría que ir a la escuela? ¿Tendría que hacer algún trabajo? ¿Llegaría a ser tan serio todo el tiempo como Saru?

Se pasó el resto de la cena viendo a su mayor, intentando imitar su manera vehemente de comer.

Volvió a vomitar.

Burn y Gazelle se detuvieron frente al restaurante de fideos thais. El calor se les deslizaba por la piel de manera fogosa. Gazelle se sentía hirviendo por dentro y temía un golpe de calor. Su cuerpo estaba más acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas que a esto. Burn sudaba como loco, combatiendo mejor el bochorno. Su aroma a sudor no era del todo molesto, aunque quizá eso se debía simplemente a que Gazelle estaba bastante acostumbrado a él.

—Además de todo, aquí atiende una de mis amigas —dijo Burn, sonriendo ladinamente, mostrando uno de sus notorios colmillos. Gazelle, de brazos cruzados, no respondió nada. Ingresó a la estructura de madera, esperando que adentro se estuviese mucho más fresco. El lugar estaba decorado con muchas plantas y macetas, lo que efectivamente lograba crear un ambiente más agradable y menos ahogante que el de afuera—. ¡Gemma! _Khuṇ mị̀ khidt̄hụng c̄hạn?_

Gazelle le observó. La chica aludida, de piel morena y largo cabello negro, bonita, se acercó y Burn la tomó por la cintura, haciéndole sentarse en sus piernas. Ella se rio con él y empezaron a intercambiar algunas frases en tailandés de las que Gazelle no entendía nada. Los únicos idiomas asiáticos que Gazelle conocía eran el coreano, el japonés y el ruso. El tailandés se le escapaba. Pero Burn no sólo era versado en conocer otras culturas, también lo era en hablarles sus idiomas locales.

 _Un idiota._ Cualquiera pensaría que Burn era un idiota. Pero ahí estaba, frente a él, siendo capaz de hablar el idioma de un país en el que tan sólo había estado en un par de ocasiones. Si eso era ser idiota, entonces Gazelle probablemente no calificaba ni para ser medio idiota. Admiraba al pelirrojo.

La chica se levantó de las piernas de Burn para ir a la cocina a pedir lo que él había ordenado. El agente _destructor_ miró a la gacela, aún sonriente.

—Las chicas locales de aquí son bastante amigables. Podemos ir a conocer a algunas después si quieres.

Gazelle levantó una ceja. Burn, parecía ser, aún no había entendido que la única mujer a la que Gazelle alguna vez había considerado la posibilidad de ponerle un dedo encima era Touko. Si no era Touko, no había ninguna otra mujer en el mundo que pudiese atraerle.

Bajó la mirada, aburrido, y se llevó un dedo al cabello para enrollarse un mechón en él. Burn observó el gesto. Sabía que Gazelle hacía ese gesto por un sinfín de razones, desde estar aburrido hasta estar incómodo. Le observó con cuidado para determinar de qué se trataba en esta ocasión. Decidió no volver a hablar de mujeres, pero eso tampoco impidió que, cuando Gemma volvió a acercarse, Burn le diera una animada nalgada, a la que ella respondió con más risitas. Gazelle giró los ojos con exasperación.

Saru era impaciente. Fuusuke era muy lento para leer y se la pasaba pidiéndole comida, asegurándole que tenía hambre. Pero Saru se la negaba, así como le negaba la posibilidad de salir del estudio hasta que hubiese terminado con sus lecciones del día. Algunos días, Fuusuke no almorzaba. Y a veces estaba tan cansado al final del día que tampoco cenaba, a menos que Anelka llegara a la habitación con la cena en una bandeja salvadora. Saru sólo disminuyó el ritmo de sus exigencias cuando Fuusuke empezó a desmayarse. El médico privado del dueño les dijo que se trataba de debilidad por no comer bien. Así que Saru empezó a dejarle meter uno que otro bocadillo para comer durante las horas de estudio. Saru, empero, nunca comía nada. Parecía imponerse las carencias a propósito y Fuusuke se preguntaba por qué, si notaba sus miradas con cierto anhelo hacia la comida cuando Fuusuke la traía. A la larga, Fuusuke fue disminuyendo sus porciones. Quería eliminarlas por completo. No le gustaba la mirada que Saru le dedicaba mientras comía. No quería hacer a Saru sentirse mal. _Quería ser como él._ Y si eso implicaba no comer, aprendería a hacerlo.

—¿Podemos fumar? —le preguntó una vez a Saru. Llevaba casi un año viviendo en la mansión. Saru le enseñaba de toda clase de temas. Historia, política, trigonometría, física, filosofía y literatura. Lo último era lo que a Fuusuke más le gustaba. A veces, Saru le daba el gusto de leerle alguna historia, y le dejaba como tarea leerse otras para el tiempo en el que él no estaría. Saru se iba a menudo con el dueño. A dónde, a qué, Fuusuke ni sabía ni preguntaba.

Saru le miró. Entonces, mirando hacia los ventanales como si esperara que hubiese alguien ahí observándoles, había metido una mano a su ropa y había sacado algo.

Una cajetilla de cigarros. Saru le enseñó a fumar, y juntos compartieron el primer cigarro real de Fuusuke. Porque el que había compartido con su padre no podía contarlo.

De ahí en adelante empezaron a fumar de manera frecuente, a veces mientras leían y otras en los breves momentos de descanso. Al principio sólo era de vez en cuando. Luego algunas veces por semana. Llegó a volverse un evento diario. Fuusuke ya no llevaba bocadillos a sus lecciones.

Aproximadamente un año y seis meses después de que llegara a la mansión, Saru le sacó por primera vez. Había sido por órdenes del dueño. Saru se subió a un automóvil, teniendo a Fuusuke de copiloto, salió de la mansión y manejó hasta la ciudad. Saru seguro que tenía mucha menor edad de la que era requerida para poder manejar un automóvil, pero cuando un policía les había detenido, él le había mostrado un documento en el que se acreditaba su edad y su derecho a conducir. El policía tuvo que dejarles ir.

Nueva York era una ciudad con muchos contrastes y una cierta incivilidad en sus calles. Era el tipo de ciudad en la que uno tenía que estar siempre cuidándose las espaldas.

Saru le llevó a lo que parecía ser simplemente un viejo edificio. Entraron a una recepción vacía, con Saru habiendo escrito un código en el seguro de la entrada para que la puerta se abriera, y subieron por las primeras escaleras a su derecha. Ascendieron hasta el tercer piso en el que Saru tocó primero una puerta al azar, dos veces, luego la siguiente, también dos veces, y así con todas, andando por el pasillo. Finalmente, la tercera puerta que había tocado se abrió. Un hombre calvo, de músculos grandes y mirada adormilada se apareció atrás de ella. Miró a Saru y luego a Fuusuke.

—¿Es él?

Saru asintió.

Con una mano rodeándole los hombros, Saru guio a Fuusuke hacia el interior de la habitación. El hombre entró primero, dejándoles la puerta abierta. Saru la cerró detrás de sí.

La habitación podría haber sido un apartamento común y corriente, excepto que había por todas partes cajas negras. Sobre los muebles y las mesas, sobre la meseta de la cocina. Incluso el refrigerador estaba apagado, con las puertas abiertas, y en su interior había varias cajas negras acomodadas.

—¿Qué me recomiendas para él? Pensamos que tiene alrededor de ocho años, casi nueve. Es un poco debilucho y no ha recibido ningún entrenamiento físico.

El hombre miró a Fuusuke. No parecía realmente interesado en él. Desvió luego la mirada y caminó hacia la mesita de la sala. Tomó una de las cajas, una no muy grande, y la abrió.

—Este es un paquete que armé yo, sería ideal para una mujer —dijo. Se acercó a Saru y le mostró el contenido de la caja. Como Fuusuke no era lo suficientemente alto, no alcanzaba a ver lo que contenía la caja. Saru levantó una mano y sacó algo. Se agachó frente a Fuusuke. Sostenía en la mano un cuchillo color plata muy delgado.

—Toma, sostenlo.

Algo nervioso, Fuusuke obedeció. Saru asintió y sonrió. Luego levantó la mano otra vez, pidiendo algo. El hombre le entregó la segunda cosa que había en la caja. Era un arma pequeña. Saru la estudió detenidamente antes de entregársela también a Fuusuke. El menor tenía el cuchillo en la mano derecha y el arma en la izquierda.

—Creo que es ideal para su tamaño —dijo, y asintió con aprobación—. Me los llevaré.

Regresaron a la mansión después de haberse detenido en un parque desierto y de estructuras oxidadas a fumarse un cigarro. Fuusuke no había hecho ninguna pregunta respecto a lo que había ocurrido.

Burn soltó unas risotadas estridentes. Gazelle suspiró. No le molestaba que Burn se riera, pero ciertamente el ruido tan fuerte perturbaba su espacio de tranquilidad.

—Nuestro vuelo sale mañana.

—Quedémonos un par de días más —sugirió Burn, pero la mirada que recibió por parte de Gazelle le amedrentó—. Está bien, está bien. Mañana nos vamos. Aguafiestas.

Si había algo de lo que Gazelle se enorgullecía, era de ser el aguafiestas personal de Nagumo Haruya.

—Oye.

Gazelle le miró otra vez. Burn levantó su teléfono.

—Llamada de Teikoku.

Gazelle odiaba que Burn usara ese apodo inventado por Hiroto Kira para dirigirse a su líder. Pero Burn y el otro millonario pelirrojo no se llevaban del todo mal. Ambos eran muy dados a ceder a sus impulsos y corazonadas, y quizá era por eso que se entendían como un par de hermanos separados al nacer.

Burn respondió.

—Le saludo desde el lejano reino de Tailandia, mi querido emperador —dijo el pelirrojo sonriente. Gazelle permaneció al pendiente de sus palabras—. ¿Con Gazelle? Sí. Quiere hablar contigo —dijo, entregándole el teléfono. La gacela lo aceptó y se llevó el auricular al oído.

—Buenas tardes, jefe.

—Gazelle, no retrases tu retorno, por favor. Sé que Burn es dado a esas cosas pero los necesito de regreso pronto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Grandman quiere realizar otra misión como la última. Quiero que elijas a cuatro nuevos reclutas de Touko y los lleves contigo y Burn Machine. Grandman les acompañará en la misión y creerá que él está a cargo, pero lo estarás tú.

Gazelle suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Y gracias. Me has dado un motivo para salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Sin despedirse, le regresó el teléfono a Burn.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos regresamos ya? —preguntó al teléfono. Kidou debió proveerle alguna explicación. Burn fue asintiendo y finalmente colgó—. Bueno, todo es siempre como tú lo quieres —dijo tras eso. Gazelle se enrolló un mechón de cabello en un dedo índice. Burn sabía que ese gesto era de cuando estaba sintiéndose especialmente seguro de sí mismo.

—Claro. Para eso me entrenaron.

Saru entrenó a Fuusuke en el uso de armas. Se iban a una cúpula que estaba al fondo de los terrenos de la mansión, era completamente cerrada y al parecer hecha para sellar el ruido. Dentro había todo lo que necesitaban para aprender cómo asesinar a un ser humano. Saru tenía modelos de cuerpos humanos, tenía distintos tipos de armas. Él parecía hábil en el uso de varias, pero a Fuusuke sólo le dejaba usar su cuchillo y su pequeña pistola.

—Si sólo quieres causar mucho dolor, debes atacar aquí, mira —le decía, mostrándole un área del cuerpo falso que estaban utilizando en ese momento como modelo—. Esto haría que cualquiera te soltara toda la información que necesites saber. Pero si ni eso funciona, entonces te vas aquí…

Saru le enseñó los lugares donde estaban las arterias más importantes, ideales de atacar para hacer que alguien se desangrara hasta la muerte. Le enseñó la ubicación exacta de los órganos vitales, enseñándole qué clase de daño se causaba cuando se los atacaba, qué reacciones tenía el cuerpo humano y cuánto tiempo le tomaba morirse, así como también las heridas que debía causar si quería que no existiera posibilidad de recuperación, y las que debía causar si quería que sí la existiera. Le enseñó cómo se dejaba a una persona paralítica, como se la dejaba inconsciente, como se la destruía al grado de dejarla como un vegetal humano, deseando poder morir y sin poder hacerlo.

Saru le enseñó todo tipo de cosas terribles, todo tipo de monstruosidades, todo tipo de actos atroces.

Meses después, Fuusuke se sorprendió cuando entraron a la cúpula y se encontraron a uno de los seis sirvientes de la mansión. Uno de los hombres, que estaba en sus cuarenta. El tipo estaba arrodillado sobre el suelo, amarrado de las muñecas y de los brazos, la boca cubierta con cinta.

Fuusuke miró a Saru.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Es hora de que aprendas con modelos de verdad, Fuu —dijo el mayor, se acercó al hombre y le quitó de un tirón la cinta de la boca. El hombre exclamó.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Te irá mal cuando el dueño se entere!

Saru, con una mano en la cintura y la otra levantada frente a sí, negó con el dedo índice y la cabeza.

—No, no. A mí me enseñaron a defenderme y me pusieron a cargo de enseñarle a Fuusuke lo mismo. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste cuando era más pequeño? ¿Cuándo no me sabía defender? ¿Lo recuerdas?

La mirada de Saru era sombría y terrorífica. El hombre le miró con terror.

—Por favor, Saru, sólo fueron dos veces, sólo dos, ya deberías haberlo olvidado, por favor…

Saru soltó una carcajada.

—¡También me enseñaron a no olvidar el daño que me hacen mis enemigos! —dijo, y entonces miró a Fuusuke. A Fuusuke la situación le había perturbado un poco al principio, pero si Saru estaba tan feliz sabía que no podía tener nada de malo. Fuusuke le sonrió.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Saru? —preguntó. Y el hombre empezó a hablotear, a decir quién sabe qué, ni Saru ni Fuusuke le estaban prestando atención.

Saru se agachó frente a Fuusuke.

—Fuu, este hombre me hizo mucho daño. Me hizo algo que jamás le podré perdonar, ¿qué vas a hacerle tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer para vengarme?

Tras eso se puso de pie y dio unos pasos para colocarse detrás de Fuusuke, dándole a niño total libertad y poder de decisión, quedando él como un mero espectador.

Los gritos del hombre casi le dejan sordo, sus súplicas y llanto no le hicieron dudar ni por un momento. Fuusuke miraba constantemente a Saru, asegurándose de que la sonrisa siguiera en su rostro.

Saru no dejó de sonreír. Cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, saliva y sangre resbalando de sus labios, los ojos hinchados y su garganta soltando sonidos lastimeros como de un pescado que se ahogaba sobre la tierra, Saru se acercó a Fuusuke y le tomó por la cintura.

—Bien hecho —le felicitó, y le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Muy bien hecho, mi pequeño Fuu.

Cuando Fuusuke se acercó a los once, había matado ya a unas seis personas. No al sirviente, él no contaba en su lista. A él lo había dejado como un vegetal.

" _Si tú nunca vas a perdonarlo, no quiero que él se perdone nunca tampoco",_ le había dicho Fuusuke a un sonriente Saru. Saru le había dado más besos sobre la frente y la cabeza. Para Fuusuke se sentía extraño, porque era la primera vez que alguien le besaba de cualquier forma. Ni siquiera Anelka lo había hecho antes.

Había sido algunos meses después cuando Saru había venido a verlo por primera vez durante la noche.

Fuusuke se había despertado, sobresaltado, sobre su cama, cuando había sentido a alguien subirse a ella. Inmediatamente había lanzado un taje con su cuchillo, que mantenía guardado a salvo debajo de su almohada, por órdenes de Saru, pero una mano con mucha más fuerza había logrado detener el ataque a mitad del camino.

—No te preocupes, soy yo —le dijo Saru y Fuusuke se relajó. Volvió a guardar el cuchillo bajo su almohada y entonces se recostó boca arriba, con la cabeza volteada para ver a Saru. Saru le observaba, de lado, la cabeza sostenida en un brazo, bajo la luz de la luna que entraba desde afuera. Sus ventanas eran grandes.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Saru?

El mayor se acercó. Le puso una mano sobre el pecho y le dio un beso sobre la frente.

—Fuu, hay todavía otra cosa que te tengo que enseñar.

—¿Otra cosa?

Saru asintió. Le miraba dulcemente, como hipnotizado por sus ojos azules y su piel de porcelana.

—Eres tan bonito, Fuu.

Los ojos de cielo le contemplaron. No sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que le decían algo similar. Para Fuusuke, Saru representaba una incontable cantidad de primeras veces.

—Hay algo que el dueño me hizo desde que tenía más o menos tu edad. Te lo tengo que mostrar también, porque me dejaron a cargo de enseñártelo todo, y esto… es mejor si te lo enseño primero yo. Créeme.

Saru no tenía que pedirle a Fuusuke que le creyera nada. Fuusuke creía en lo que Saru le decía de manera incondicional. De manera automática. Jamás, jamás se atrevería a cuestionarlo.

Aún si no lo entendía.

Aún si dolía.

—¿Gazelle?

La gacela miró a su compañero, el destructor. Le había llevado un café helado. Él sostenía en manos un cappuccino. Estaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Bangkok, esperando por su vuelo.

—Gracias —tomó el café y se llevó la pajilla inmediatamente a los labios. Le encantaban los cafés helados. Burn se sentó a su lado y extendió el brazo que no tenía ocupado por el cappuccino detrás del asiento de Gazelle. A Gazelle no le molestaba.

—¿Qué más te dijo Teikoku?

—Como le sigas diciendo así no te diré nada.

Burn giró los ojos.

—Bien, bien, qué te dijo nuestro adorado jefe.

—Nos vamos a una misión con Grandman y cuatro reclutas nuevos, seleccionados de los de Touko.

—¿En serio? —se inclinó hacia el frente para ver mejor a Gazelle. Al ojiazul le desagradó su llamativa expresión de entusiasmo.

—Eres un idiota. No sé por qué ese retardado te cae tan bien.

—¿Retardado? Te recuerdo que él es el creador de Grandman y de Burn Machine. De retardado no tiene nada.

—Que sea bueno para construir cosas no le quita lo retardado —dijo medio enfadado, masticando su pajilla a un lado de su boca. Burn negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca entenderé qué tienes en su contra, ¿son celos?

Gazelle le miró de lleno. Con una ceja levantada.

—Puede pasar —el pelirrojo sonrió mostrando un colmillo. Esa sonrisa suya tan molesta—. Puede pasar que un día el Príncipe del Hielo se fije en el Príncipe del Fuego, ¿o no?

Gazelle puso los ojos en blanco.

—Acabas de llamarnos _príncipes._ Creo que ya sé por qué te cae tan bien ese retardado. _Retardado._

Burn hizo una mueca de fingido enojo.

—Eso me gano por traerte un café helado, ¿verdad?

—No te lo pedí.

—La culpa es mía, entiendo.

Burn volteó el rostro hacia otro lado. Gazelle sonrió.

Fuusuke gimió sobre la mesa del estudio. Estaba completamente desnudo y Saru estaba encima de él, de pie a un lado de la mesa. Le besaba y le lamía suavemente los labios y las mejillas, suspirando. Tenía el brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello y con la mano izquierda le masturbaba confirme iba embistiendo. Fuusuke se aferraba a él con sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas. Su voz, aún infantil, intentaba contenerse los gemidos, sumido entre dolor y placer. Saru normalmente sólo le hacía aquello sobre su cama, en las noches, pero aquella tarde al parecer no había sido capaz de contenerse, no hasta que terminara su sesión de estudio. Fuusuke ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a estas cosas, a la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo, a la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Saru, a sus caricias en su cuerpo, a sentirlo dentro de él. Fuusuke, aunque era joven, reaccionaba igualmente a lo que Saru le hacía y aunque no todo se sentía bien, había cosas que le hacían sentir espasmos de un placer que él no sabía que era capaz de sentir. Sabía que lo que Saru le estaba haciendo era algo que normalmente debía hacerse con mujeres, porque Saru le había enseñado sobre eso en sus lecciones de biología. Pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Sobre todo porque desde que aquello había empezado, Saru le trataba diferente. Y siempre, siempre lucía mucho más relajado y alegre justo después de terminar.

A Fuusuke eso le gustaba mucho.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y ambos chicos miraron alarmados hacia ella. Saru detuvo sus embestidas en Fuusuke. Frunció el ceño y suavemente se salió del niño, enderezándose para enfrentar a la persona que acababa de entrar.

El dueño.

El hombre miró a Fuusuke sobre la mesa, quien se sostuvo sobre sus codos, sus pantorrillas quedando colgadas a ambos lados de las caderas de Saru. Luego miró a Saru, quien, por su mirada, no parecía preocupado de que el hombre acabara de descubrirlos teniendo sexo, de estar completamente desnudo y vulnerable.

El hombre se acercó lentamente, removiendo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Sacó un arma. Le quitó el seguro. La levantó. La apuntó hacia Saru.

—No sé a quién matar primero —dijo, moviendo entonces el arma para apuntar directo a la cabeza de Fuusuke—. A ti, que ya no me sirves para nada —dijo, y entonces regresó el arma hacia Saru—, o a ti, que me has traicionado.

El gatillo se hizo hacia atrás, empujado por la fuerza de un dedo índice. La explosión resonó por toda la habitación y por la mitad de la propiedad. Los guardias corrieron alocados hacia la mansión. Los sirvientes se quedaron en donde estaban, asustados.

Fuusuke tenía la mano en alto, su pequeña pistola entre sus dedos. Siempre la llevaba cerca, por órdenes de Saru. El mayor sonrió cuando vio el cuerpo inerte del dueño sobre el suelo, un agujero perfecto en su cabeza formando un charco de sangre debajo de ella.

—Vámonos de aquí, Fuu.

Se vistieron. Y escaparon.

Burn y Gazelle aterrizaron en Washington y se subieron a un automóvil empolvado y oxidado como una chatarra. Era el carro de Fudou. Al agente le importaba una mierda lo que todos pensaban de su auto. A él le gustaba.

—Bienvenidos, ¿qué tal los thais?

Gazelle se tiró sobre el respaldo del asiento trasero con una especie de tranquilidad, feliz de regresar a los Estados Unidos. Burn se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

—Mansitos, como siempre —dijo, lanzándose también en el asiento y poniéndose el cinturón sin cuidado. Estiró una mano para poner algo en la radio pero Fudou le empujó la mano de un manotazo—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre Burn Machine.

Burn exhaló, hastiado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también estás en contra? Ponte en la fila, justo detrás de Gazelle. Es un proyecto aprobado por Teikoku así que no sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo al respecto.

—Cierra la boca, inútil. No es sobre eso.

Fudou le miró de reojo con sus orbes gris azuladas. Luego regresó la vista al frente.

—La última vez que te enfrentaste a Grandman, perdiste.

—Era la primera vez que lo usaba, so genio.

—Tienes que encontrar la manera de derrotarle, ¿entiendes? No podemos tener a un tipo con tal poder y siendo incontrolable. No tan cerca de casa.

Burn le miró cautelosamente con los ojos dorados. El auto ya había arrancado y estaban en movimiento, alejándose del aeropuerto.

—¿Teikoku te mandó a decirme esto?

—No, esta es mi opinión personal. Sabes que Kidou confía ciegamente en ese inepto.

Burn suspiró.

—Yo no sé por qué ustedes se empeñan tanto en pensar que un día va a traicionarnos o algo así. Hiroto será raro pero no es ningún hijo de puta. Sólo es un hijo dolido porque perdió a su padre. Creo que más de uno aquí debería poder identificarse con eso.

Se detuvieron en el semáforo y Fudou le dedicó una mirada bastante desagradable. Ese no era un tema que se debiera tocar. Fudou había perdido a su padre hacía mucho, a manos de un grupo de ladrones. Le habían quitado la vida por unas cuantas monedas.

—Es impulsivo y está obsesionado. No podemos confiar en él. Además, si el Grandman cayera en las manos equivocadas…

—Ya, ya. Ya sé que ustedes piensan que Hiroto y yo somos tan patéticos que cualquier idiota con una pistola podría quitarnos a Grandman y a Burn Machine. Se pueden guardar sus opiniones.

Fudou chasqueó la lengua. No era eso lo que quería decir, pero decidió dejar el tema por la paz. Cuando Burn se ponía en plan ofendido, no había quien lo sacara de ahí hasta que el sólo se tranquilizara. Manejó hasta la base de CLIER. Ninguno de los tres sabía que todos los planes iban a cambiarles en cuestión de apenas veinticuatro horas.

—Bienvenido —había sido el líder de ese entonces, anterior a Kidou, quien le había dado la bienvenida a Fuusuke a CLIER. Fuusuke tenía alrededor de catorce años. Desconocía su edad exacta porque no podía recordar cuando era su cumpleaños. Tan sólo sabía que, cuando lo habían secuestrado, tenía siete. El hombre le invitó a sentarse en la salita con él. Fuusuke no se movió de su lugar—. Escucha, sé que estás conmocionado. Sé que las cosas no salieron de la mejor forma. Pero yo quiero darte la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo. Aquí en CLIER. Creemos que tienes las habilidades que nosotros buscamos en un agente, y ahora que no tienes a dónde ir, CLIER puede darte un hogar. Descubrirás que no es el hogar más acogedor de todos, pero para algunas personas con historias complicadas como la tuya, es lo mejor. Lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Todo lo que te ha pasado. Todo lo que te han hecho. Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado como terminaron. Pero, sin nuestra protección, pasarías siete años en una correccional. No creo que sea lo que quieres. Vamos, siéntate. Vamos a platicar.

Fuusuke terminó por sentarse frente a él. Aunque no fue en esa ocasión, eventualmente Fuusuke terminó contándole al hombre todo. Todo.

Todo desde su secuestro hasta el asesinato del dueño, las vidas de él y Saru en las calles, los robos, los asesinatos, lo que habían tenido que hacer para sobrevivir.

El momento en el que Saru le había propuesto descender por aquel temible camino para seguir subsistiendo.

Todos los niños a los que habían secuestrado. Todos los niños con los que Saru se había acostado.

Y finalmente, la muerte de Saru.

—Saru te arrastró a sus circunstancias, Fuusuke. Pero tampoco podemos decir que haya sido todo obra de él. Él también fue arrastrado a las circunstancias de alguien más.

Fuusuke había decidido confiar en ese hombre solamente porque no había condenado a Saru. Porque Fuusuke, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que estaba muerto, seguía adorándolo con locura. Se preguntaba si alguna vez dejaría de hacerlo.

—No voy a decirte que vaya a ser fácil, Fuusuke. Has hecho cosas terribles. Has robado la vida de muchas personas. De muchos niños, y de sus padres y de sus madres. Pero los seres humanos somos tan imperfectos que todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad. No sería posible mantener una vida civilizada si no existiesen las segundas oportunidades.

Fuusuke le había contemplado en silencio.

—Lo primero —dijo él—. Lo primero es que dejes de verte a ti mismo como te ves ahora. Tienes que dejar de pensar en ti mismo como en un ladrón.

* * *

 _ **Espero que esto les haya gustado y que los cambios entre presente/pasado no hayan sido demasiado chocantes. Agradezco mucho críticas, comentarios y opiniones.**_

 _ **Este es el último OS de la serie, lo que significa que ahora comienza la historia principal :D**_

 _ **One-shots publicados:**_

 _ **Touko, la Agente**_

 _ **Endou, el Héroe**_

 _ **Osamu, el Monstruo**_

 _ **Terumi, el Dios**_

 _ **Hiroto, el Millonario**_

 _ **Fuusuke, el Ladrón**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Próximamente:  
**_

 _ **Nightmares of God, l**_ _ **a historia principal  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
